Haunted Love
by blackkitty95
Summary: Hogwarts AU. Morticia and Gomez need some time alone. And the Shrieking Shack is the perfect place.


**A/N** : English isn't my native language, so there might be some mistakes. I own nothing, apart from my great love for the Addams Family.

* * *

All students enjoyed those little trips at the village of Hogsmeade, the only village in Britain that was inhabited exclusively by witches and wizards. It was small, but that did nothing to diminish its beauty. It was truly lovely to look at, especially in the winter, when it was covered by a thick blanket of snow. And it had everything too - inns, a tea and coffee shop, a candy shop, a joke shop.

However, the young couple was not interested in any of that.

While their schoolmates were enjoying Butterbeers, or checking the new merchandise at Zonko's, or bought Chocolate Frogs and Peppermint Toad and Fizzing Whizzbees and other sweets at Honeydukes, Gomez Addams and Morticia Frump were all alone in the Shrieking Shack. The fact that the place was supposed to be haunted was definitely one of the reasons why the two youngsters were drawn to it, but there was another reason as well: no one would find them there. Even though the Hogwarts students shared the school with various ghosts, they did not dare approach the Shrieking Shack. The Hogwarts ghosts were familiar and most of them were kind too; furthermore, none of them would dare hurt a student inside the school - even Peeves the poltergeist never harmed a student too gravely. But the Shrieking Shack was unknown territory. No one knew what might be lurking in there, so no one paid a visit.

Gomez and Morticia, however, were not scared. Actually, the possibility of an evil spirit making its appearance excited them, to say the least. Besides, it was not often that they could spend some time alone, away from prying eyes - and they definitely needed that.

Not that their love was a secret. Nothing could be kept a secret at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and, well, these two hadn't exactly tried to keep their relationship to themselves.

Gomez had fallen in love with her instantly, and abruptly. Morticia had transferred from Beauxbatons Academy to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when she was 16 years old. Charming, witty, and ambitious, she had made it to Slytherin, as far away from Gomez's table - as his bravery and fighting skills had landed him to Gryffindor - but deep in his mind and heart already.

However, there had been a problem. Gomez had been promised to another, a cheery, upbeat, sickeningly sweet and happy girl named Ophelia. And that girl was none other than Morticia's cousin, although they were as different as day and night. And what a fitting metaphor that was, as Ophelia was blond, cheerful and a little foolish, whereas Morticia had hair black as ink, skin as pale as the moon, lips and nails red like blood, and found the appeal in all things macabre.

Gomez had desired her for quite some time, but he had been torn between his wants and his duty. In their fifth year at Hogwarts, Gomez had been part of a nasty business with the sisters Flora and Fauna, driving his beloved brother Fester, who was in love with them, away from Hogwarts and everyone, his whereabouts still unknown.

But the heart wants what it wants, and one day Gomez had declared his love for Morticia quite publicly. Most girls had had tears in their eyes and had made 'aww' sounds; some guys wolf-whistled and cheered, whereas very few sniggered. And Ophelia...well, she hadn't taken it very badly actually. All the time Gomez had tormented himself with thoughts and dreams of the ethereal Morticia while trying to stay away from her, Ophelia had begun to find the company of his cousin Itt quite pleasurable.

And so, here Gomez and Morticia were now, all alone in Britain's most haunted building (according to legend, at least), with a little box of Spindle's Lick'O'Rish Spiders between them. Gomez was feeding Morticia a spider-shaped liquorice-flavoured sweet with so much adoration in his eyes that one would think they had loved each other throughout many ages and eras.

"I can't wait for Halloween," Morticia said after she swallowed her sweet.

"I know, neither can I," Gomez agreed.

That day was Halloween Eve. Tomorrow the entirety of Hogwarts would be decorated appropriately, with jack-o'-lanterns, skeletons, and (unfortunately fake) big spiders. The feast would be magnificent as always. And the ghosts would be speaking about death more freely and with more details than the rest of the school year.

"I wish we could dress up and have a little trick-or-treat like Muggles do," Morticia said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Gomez hated to hear her like that or see her lovely face distraught. He stroked her cheek and said, "We got the candy for the treat. As for the trick...well, I suppose we could always hex someone. Accidentally, of course."

Morticia smiled at him and his heart missed a beat at the beautiful sight. His heart was trapped in his ribcage. It wanted to escape, to jump out of his chest and right into Morticia's hands. It was already hers, figuratively speaking; but he wouldn't mind truly giving it to her, the red and bloody muscle of his that was beating only for her. He really would die for her. He would also kill for her. Either way, what bliss.

"Oh, of course, _mon cher_ ," she said chuckling softly.

He failed to suppress a groan. Oh, the power she had over him! "Tish, that's French."

She merely grinned like the she-devil that she was and said, " _Oui_."

He pulled her into a hungry kiss. She knew what French did to him.


End file.
